


Flesh & Bone

by monkiainen



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Fanmix for smallfandombang 2017





	

[ ](http://s569.photobucket.com/user/monkiainen_icons/media/Misc/Misc%204/cover_zpsyh1gq1wk.jpg.html)

[Download](https://www.sendspace.com/file/hlkbm0)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Am Flesh and I Am Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564530) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
